Un peu de sommeil
by pookie-pookie
Summary: L'angoisse tuait son sommeil à petit feu, la fatigue renforçait le stress qui la rongeait. C'était une boucle sans fin, délétère. Et pourtant il ne lui suffisait que d'un peu de repos. - OS, anciennement premier chapitre de Temps de Guerre.


_Les personnages et l'univers ne sont pas à moi et je ne gagne pas le moindre centime en publiant ça !_

* * *

><p><strong>Un peu de repos<strong>

Il avait suffit d'un petit craquement, à peine perceptible, pour que Lily saute sur ses pieds, brandissant sa baguette. Elle soupira de soulagement ce n'était que Monsieur Binns, le chat de la maison. James avait tenu à le nommer ainsi parce que selon lui « Ce poil argenté, ces miaulement monotones, c'est Binns tout craché ». Ce souvenir la fit rire quelques secondes, puis elle se rembrunit en pensant au professeur d'Histoire de la Magie. Poudlard lui manquait. L'insouciance qui y régnait, ainsi que le profond sentiment de sûreté qu'on y ressentait lui manquaient. C'était bête à dire mais là-bas, on en oubliait presque la guerre. Les trois années écoulées depuis ses ASPICs lui pesèrent soudain sur les épaules. Sans doute un coup de la fatigue, se dit-elle.

Elle n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, même une fois que James l'avait relayé pour le tour de garde. La jeune femme se réprimanda. Elle se sentait déjà un peu floue et si elle continuait à bouder le sommeil, elle deviendrait complètement inefficace et risquait de mettre son mari, leurs amis ainsi qu'elle même en danger. Et comme on ne cessait de lui répéter, ce n'était pas raisonnable dans son état. Une main sur son ventre, rond comme une montgolfière, elle s'excusa auprès du petit être l'habitant. Elle décida ensuite de se préparer une tisane et sa main se dirigea d'elle même vers un sachet nommé « sommeil tranquille ».

« Si seulement... »soupira-t-elle. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle n'avait pas pu dormir réellement. Dormir sans rouvrir les yeux au moindre petit bruit, sans se réveiller en pleine nuit, complètement affolée par un cauchemar. Ce manque terrible de repos, de même que le stress qui la rongeait se devinaient rien qu'en la voyant. Des plaques d'eczéma couvraient sa peau, au point qu'elle s'était demandé à un moment si ce n'était pas l'effet d'un sort quelconque -Remus lui avait assuré qu'aucun sort connu n'avait cet effet, la rassurant un peu-, ses ongles étaient réduits à de petits moignons sanglants tant elle les avait rongés, un bouton de fièvre avait élu domicile au coin de ses lèvres, ne semblant pas près d'en repartir et des poches, si foncées qu'elles faisaient croire à des hématomes, soulignaient ses yeux d'émeraude. Et encore, elle aurait sans doute aussi perdu une dizaine de kilos si elle ne s'était pas forcé à manger pour le bien de l'enfant qui grandissait en elle.

Nouveau soupir. Elle versa l'eau brûlante dans la tasse, sur le sachet qui y répandit sa couleur brune en même temps que son arôme la rousse cru reconnaître une touche de jasmin. Elle attendit quelques minutes puis retira le sachet, prit la tasse et alla s'asseoir, à même le carrelage froid, devant la fenêtre. Dehors, les premières lueurs du jour révélaient un épais brouillard, assez peu naturel pour ce début de Juin. On ne voyait pas à 5 mètres. Comment les moldus faisaient-ils pour ne se douter de rien ? Lily frissonna en pensant qu'à tout moment, l'ombre d'un Mangemort pouvait surgir de ces nappes de brume, prêt à tuer. Arriverait-elle à se défendre ? Elle aurait du temps pour se préparer, grâce au sort de protection lancé sur la maison. Mais serait-ce suffisant ? L'idée de mourir par une matinée brumeuse de Juin l'effrayait assez et elle décida de monter retrouver les Maraudeurs à l'étage. Elle se sentait bien plus en sécurité auprès d'eux. Lorsqu'elle atteignit la chambre, James était en train de réveiller Sirius, qui s'était apparemment endormi sur le fauteuil.

« Allez vieux ! C'est ton tour de monter la garde » Chuchota-t-il, pour ne pas réveiller les deux autres. Un grognement lui répondit, le faisant sourire. Lily aussi sourit, et regarda tendrement les deux autres dormeurs. Le sommeil de Peter -ce dernier était étalé sur le canapé- semblait agité, lui laissant un visage anxieux. Sur le tapis, roulé en boule sous une vieille couverture, Remus avait quant à lui un air serein, ce qui ne le changeait pas vraiment de d'habitude.

« Tu ne dors pas encore ? »

Elle avait reconnu la voix de James. Elle secoua la tête en signe de négation et alla se poser contre lui, dans le lit qu'il venait de rejoindre. Il passa la couette sur leurs deux corps et la chaleur apaisa la jeune femme. Elle se concentra sur la respiration régulière de son mari et cala la sienne dessus. Elle était presque calme à présent. Elle se laissa même aller à fermer les yeux et imagina. Qu'ils n'étaient pas en guerre. Que Voldemort n'existait pas. Que rien ne pouvait lui arriver.

« Lily, réveille toi, tu commences ton tour dans une demi-heure et tu devrais manger avant. »

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux. Remus se tenait devant elle, souriant comme d'ordinaire. Après s'être assuré qu'elle était bien réveillée, il reprit son poste devant la fenêtre. Les trois autres devaient dîner, car ils avaient déserté la pièce, illuminée par les dernières lumières du jour. Lily rit elle avait dormi toute la journée ! Elle se fit ensuite la réflexion qu'il ne lui fallait pas grand chose pour être de bonne humeur. De bonne humeur et détendue. Suivant le conseil de son ami, elle descendit, retrouvant les trois autres attablés devant un saladier géant de pâtes.

« On voit que je n'étais pas là pour cuisiner ! »se moqua-t-elle avant de s'asseoir avec eux.

A la première bouchée, elle devina que Sirius était le cuisinier du jour. Les pâtes était trop salées, et si peu cuites qu'elles en étaient quasiment croquantes. Néanmoins, cela ne l'empêcha pas de finir son assiette avec enthousiasme. Ces quelques heures de sommeil n'auraient pas pu être plus bénéfiques. Elle manqua même de pleurer de rire lorsque Peter fit semblant de se casser une dent sur une pâte encore moins cuite que les autres. Elle se rendit compte de la chance qu'elle avait d'être encore en vie, avec les meilleurs amis qu'elle pourrait avoir. Ceux qui ne la trahiraient jamais.


End file.
